1. Technical Field
This invention relates to camouflage and devices for disguising, hiding, or concealing an archer from game being hunted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Only two prior art patents are known and comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,290,606 and 3,179,102. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,606 entitled "A Gunner's Shield" combines a gun mount and a generally V-shaped shield having an opening in the apex thereof through which the barrel of the gun is positioned. The V-shaped shield is positioned on the gun mount in spaced relation to the gun. U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,102 shows an attachment blind for archers consisting of a panel of screen-like material secured to a frame which is provided with vertically spaced C-clamps by which it is affixed to an acher's bow in fixed relation thereto. A flap of the screen material registers with an opening therein through which an arrow may be projected.
The present invention provides a camouflage device of relatively small size and weight which is adjustably and removably attached to a compound bow formed of a pair of laminated limbs secured in oppositely disposed relation to a magnesium riser, the riser having a hand grip area and a specific area to which a sight, quiver, and the camouflage device of the invention can be readily attached.